Fable III: Retold Chapter 18
An Ancient Key, One Ring to Find and Reaver's Unmentionables? After paying for the Restoration of the Gypsy Camp at Millfields and escorting a woman to her husband grave in Mourningwood Anna and Adam made their way into the Brightwall Library. "Okay so far no one here, Samuel must be out" Anna said. "Hey there's that Saul guy" Adam said as they spotted him in a room with four suits of armor. "Hello again, you delivered that package from my cousin, didn't you?" Saul asked. "That was us" Anna said. "Well it turned out to be a rather ancient artifact, a key to a secret door in this very Academy!" Saul said. "Really?" Adam said surprised like Anna. "Who knew" Anna said. "Most exciting! I was all ready to open it and investigate, but Samuel my boss, said it might be dangerous, he suggested I find a capable escort" Saul said. "Oh did he?" Adam said. "You certainly look right for the job, will you come with me? It could be the greatest discovery of the century" Saul said. "Sure" Adam said. "You will brilliant, let's go, shall we?" Saul said. "I wonder what's down here" Anna said as they made their way down. "Knowing my father it has to be something he probably keeping something more rare that that music box" Adam said as Hollow Men began to appear. "Ahhhh! What's that!" Saul yelled as Adam and Anna began to head shot all the Hollow Men. "Just Hollow Men, they're not so tough" Adam said as Anna spun her gun in her hand and put it back one her side when the last Hollow Man was blown to bits. After fighting past many Hollow Men Adam and Anna stood in front of large doors as Saul turned the key and the doors opened revealing a secret library. "Wow, looks at this place! It's stacked with rare books and ancient tomes! It's like a librarian's paradise! Thank you so much for getting me here safely, but you can go now, I'm going to stay here for a while, read and catalogue everything! It's going to be thoroughly marvelous!" Saul said. "No problem Saul, we'll come back to check on you soon" Adam said. Later that day Adam and Anna traveled back to Bowerstone where they found James. "I can't believe this, I just can't believe it" James said. "What seems to be the problem?" Anna asked. "Last Saturday should have been the greatest day of my life, I took my fiancée Sonya to the most romantic place I could think of, and I pulled out the ring I'd spent my life savings on the last rays of sun struck that diamond and thousand miniature stars exploded and danced across her flawless face and then I dropped it down the sewer" James said. "You what?" Anna said. "It's gone! Okay got to keep it together...got to have faith can I put my faith in you? Could you go down into the sewers and fish it out for me?" James asked. "Dammit! I thought we had enough of sewer quests!" Anna growled. "Yes we'll find it" Adam said. "Brilliant I'm saved! Now in the interests of full discloser the sewers are said to be quite dangerous, which is why I'm not down there myself" James said. Sometime later Adam and Anna walked past the Hobbes they slayed as Adam picked up the ring. "Luckily it didn't land in that water" Adam said. "I am so sick of sewers, let's get this over with" Anna said with annoyance as they headed back to the surface as they meet back up with James. "You got it? I never thought in a million years you'd find it, that was truly divine intervention, it really was although...that would mean that my dropping it in the first place was divine intervention too right? I can't credit only good stuff and that mean it was divine intervention that gave me an ulcer, and almost cost me the woman I love, and kept me from getting any sleep this week! In a universe that's at the best apathetic and at worst actively sadistic, what possible point can there be in getting married? I hope I kept the receipt for this..." James said walking off leaving Adam and Anna confused. "What just happened?" Adam asked. "I think we somehow kept Sony from getting married or that man is just strange" Anna said. "I'll go with strange" Adam said. "Ideed" Anna said. "Okay the next quest is somewhere around here" Adam said. Later that day they found the woman the quest on the map pointed to. "Reaver rules! Reaver rocks! Oh I love Reaver smelly socks!" Benjamina sang. "Reaver?" Anna said. "I just love Reaver! O adore him! He's just so great, so...Oooooh, you know just so...scummy and hot!" Benjamina said. "He is scum but not hot" Anna muttered. "I got a great Reaver collection; handkerchiefs, sighed books, one of his bears, a hat, a pair of trousers-even a photograph, though it is a bit bloodstained" Benjamina said (the last picture Barnum ever took, I wonder how she got it?) "This girl is crazy" Anna whispered. "Anyway, I've got loads of Reaver stuff- -except one thing, one special, special thing his underpants." "Excuse me?" Adam said. "I know, I know it sounds weird, but I really want a pair of his undies! And they can't be too fresh either." "Ew" Anna said. "The best place to look is in his old mansion, where he used to live, apparently there was a secret room or something, off his bedroom, his pleasure chambers apparently, might have left a pair there" Benjamina said. "A pleasure chamber? Ew" Anna said thinking about the thought. "I tried getting in there once myself, but I'm not allowed to go within a hundred yards of that mansion ever since...well, I can't go there anyway" Benjamina said. "Adam a moment" Anna said as they turned away from the woman, "no! I am not going anywhere near that man mansion just to get his...ugh! No!" "Come on Anna we need to get moron me more renown and we'll use a stick to pick it up" Adam said. "Ugh! Fine but you have to carry that man, ugh! Why the hell does she even want that?!" Anna said. "We'll do it" Adam said to Benjamina. "Really, you'll try to get a pair of his undies? I can't believe it! That's great!" Benjamina. "Okay we'll go get it you very strange woman" Adam said. Later that day Adam and Anna opened the doors to Reaver mansion as they looked inside to see the hall empty. "Okay it's clear! Let's go!" Adam said as they headed up the stairs and went into the main dinning hall. "Let's go this way" Anna said as they went down a hall as they found Reaver bedroom. "Ugh! This is where he sleeps! Let's just hurry this up!" Anna said as they began to search the room as Adam looked at a bookshelf and hit a switch as it opened. "Anna this way" Adam said as they headed down several flight of stairs and found some doors and opened them to find Reaver Pleasure Chamber. "Ugh! I don't even want to know what that smell is!" Anna said. "What kind of kinky nonsense is this?! A bloody cage?! And chains all over the walls! Reaver as real peace of work, no wonder father hated that man guts" Adam said opening a chest and searched it. "Ew! Found them!" Anna said pointing to a side table next to the bed. "Here" Adam said drawing his sword to pick it up and hold it away from himself. "Let's go" Anna said. Later that night. "Wha...wow! His underpants! You did it, how fantastic!" Benjamina said. "Yeah lucky you" Anna said. "I'm so happy, my collection is complete!" Benjamina said. "Yeah, we'll just go now" Adam said as him and Anna began to walk away. "Never again" they both said.